


New Arrival

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Sherlock puts his foot in his mouth and Molly lets him have it.  A smile for Ennui Enigma! :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is for Ennui Enigma!! The words in bold are the three she chose. 
> 
> Thanks go to MapleLeafCameo for looking it over for me. I don't own the characters, unfortunately.

“There was a reason I told you to go home and not follow me to see Molly. I even put the proper amount for the cab fare in your coat pocket.” 

 

Frustrated John turned his attention to the scenery outside of the vehicle taking them back to Baker Street. Beside him, Sherlock adjusted the ice pack on his upper left cheek and grumbled.

 

“It’s not my fault the lights and noise hurt my head.”

 

John swung his head back around.  “You knew you were going to be sensitive because of the **anticholinergic** you were given to dilate your eyes during your yearly eye exam. That and the blurriness were the reason you were told to go home and rest.”

 

Sherlock slouched further into his seat.  “You were supposed to take me home. This could have all been avoided had you loved me enough to do so.”

 

John rolled his eyes. “I thought it would be a good time to visit Molly in hospital and see her new baby. They’ll be going home tomorrow and I didn’t want to bother them when she and Bill are trying to get used to the change in their life and establish some sort of routine.”

 

Silence filled the small space until Sherlock whined, “It still wasn’t completely my fault! His face is red and wrinkly and he’s very loud when he cries!”

 

“Sherlock he was born less than twenty-four hours ago!”  John took a breath to calm himself before continuing, “Even if he had polka dots you do not tell any parent their child looks and sounds like the **devil** himself! Despite what some people say I can assure you Molly has not forgotten the hours of pain she went through to bring Sam into this world. You got off lightly.”

 

The cab pulled to the front of 221 Baker Street and John passed the fare to the cabbie before pushing Sherlock out and following close behind.  With a hand on the consulting detective’s arm, John reached for his keys.

 

Eyes closed against the sun, Sherlock leaned into John’s side. “I don’t think Bill is going to take you **potholing** when he goes next time. I have a feeling he places some of the blame on you for allowing Molly to become upset.”

 

Inhaling slowly for at least the sixth time that day, John shook his head. “Yes Sherlock, I am aware.” He let go of Sherlock’s arm, crossed into the hallway and promptly slammed the door.


End file.
